mlpfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Transkripte/Rarity will dazu gehören
Rarity will dazu gehören ist die neunte Folge der zweiten Staffel von My Little Pony – Freundschaft ist Magie und die fünfunddreißigste der Serie. Text Canterlot :Rarity: japs Hier? Ich darf hier wohnen? :Prinzessin Celestia: Twilight Sparkle hat mir gesagt, dass du zu Besuch nach Canterlot kommst und mich gebeten dich unterzubringen. :Rarity: Ich danke dir vielmals, Prinzessin. :Prinzessin Celestia: Das mach ich wirklich gern. :Rarity: Nein, im Ernst. Das ist so nett von dir. :Prinzessin Celestia: Das ist doch selbstverständlich. :Rarity: Oh, das bedeutet mir unglaublich viel! Ich weiß gar nicht, was ich noch sagen soll, außer danke schön! Kuss Vielen Dank! Kuss Danke! Kuss Danke, danke, danke! Kuss :Prinzessin Celestia: Das mach ich wirklich-- :Rarity: Vielen Dank! :Gepäckträger: keuch Ihr Gepäck, Mademoiselle. :Prinzessin Celestia: Richte dich erstmal ein! :Gepäckträger: Eure Hoheit. :Prinzessin Celestia: Genieße deinen Aufenthalt. :Rarity: Danke schön! :Gepäckträger: keuch Wo soll ich die hinstellen? Uaaa! :Rarity: Da ist perfekt. :Gepäckträger: keuch :Titellied :Rarity: Opal, weißt du, was ich an Canterlot so sehr liebe? schlürf Ahh. Einfach alles! Hahaha. Ich bin zwar in Ponyville geboren, aber im Herzen bin ich ein Canterlot-Pony. schlürf Ich weiß, wir sind hier um Stoffe für den Laden abzuholen. Aber Twilight war so lieb und hat mir diese Suite im Schloss besorgt. Ich muss mir etwas einfallen lassen, wie ich ihr meine Dankbarkeit zeigen kann. Hmm... ooh! Ein Outfit für ihre Geburtstagsparty am Wochenende! Perfekt! Findest du es hier nicht auch toll, Opal? schlürf Uh, ehem. :Jet Set: Bitte entschuldige die kleine Störung. Ich bin Jet Set und das ist meine Frau Upper Crust. Wir haben dich drüben vom Café aus gesehen und mussten rausfinden... :Upper Crust: ...wo du diesen schlichtweg unbeschreiblich schönen Hut her hast? :Rarity: Uh! Ach, dieses alte Ding? Den hab ich irgendwann- :Hayseed Turnip Truck: Rarity! Hey Rarity! Aah! Ich bin's, Hayseed Turnip Truck! Wir haben uns bei dem großen Fest in Ponyville kennen gelernt.Original: We met at the big hoedown in Ponyville last month? :Rarity: Oh, ja, natürlich... Wie geht's dir? :Hayseed Turnip Truck: Gut! Richtig gut! :Jet Set und Upper Crust: angewiedert Hmm... :Jet Set: Du... bist aus... Ponyville? :Rarity: Ja, schon, aber, äh- :Hayseed Turnip Truck: Allerdings! Und sie ist dort eine sehr bekannte Luxusmode-Designerin. Das schicke Ding auf ihrem Kopf hat sie sicher selbst kreiert! :Upper Crust: Also, deswegen hat er so etwas ländliches. :Jet Set: Ich hab doch gleich gesagt, dass es solche Hüte hier in Canterlot nicht gibt. :Jet Set und Upper Crust: Puhh! :Hayseed Turnip Truck: Die war'n doch echt nett, oder? :Rarity: Seufzen :Rarity: ”So etwas ländliches”? ”Hüte, wie diese, gibt's in Canterlot nicht”? Ich werd euch was kreieren, dass Canterlot würdig ist! Der Zusammenstoß :Rarity: ächtzend Ich muss mich sofort an die Arbeit machen. Der neue Entwurf ist sehr anspruchsvoll und ich hab Twilight schon geschrieben, dass ich für ihre Geburtstagsparty etwas Umwerfendes entwerfe. Zusammenstoß ächtz japs Fancypants? :Fancypants: Tja, das ist natürlich auch eine Art sich kennen zu lernen. :Rarity: Ach du meine Güte. Es tut mir so schrecklich leid. Ich, ich hab euch gar nicht gesehen. Ich wollte gerade diese ganzen Tüten in meine Suite im Schloss bringen und dann japs-- :Fancypants: Du wohnst hier also im Schloss? :Rarity: Die Prinzessin hat mich eingeladen in einer der Suiten zu wohnen. :Fancypants: Du kennst die Prinzessin? Hmm? :Fleur de Lis: Hmm, du bist ein Pony mit exquisitem Geschmack, wie ich sehe. :Rarity: Oh, das ist ein Entwurf den ich für eine Freundin mache. Sie hat bald Geburtstag. Nochmal, es tut mir leid, dass ich mit euch zusammengestoßen bin. :Fancypants: Mir nicht. Aheheh. Du bist offensichtlich ein Pony, das einen Zusammenstoß wert ist. :Rarity: japs :Fancypants: Hör zu! Ich reserviere eine V.I.P.-Loge für das Wonderbolts Derby am WochenendeOriginal: this afternoon. Wärest du vielleicht.. so freundlich mir und einigen meiner Freunde Gesellschaft zu leisten? :Rarity: Ich? :Fancypants: Natürlich, meine Liebe. :Rarity: Also, ich, ähm, ich weis nicht so genau. :Fancypants: Wir würden dich gern dort sehen, äh...? :Rarity: Rarity. :Fancypants: Rarity. Das Wonderbolts Derby :Rarity: Einerseits ist das Derby aus einer VIP-Loge zu sehen eine einmalige Chance. Andererseits, wenn ich zum Derby gehe habe ich weniger Zeit für Twilight's Outfit. Einerseits ist Fancypants ein sehr einflussreiches Pony in Canterlot. Wenn er mich in seinen Kreisen akzeptiert, kann das von großer Bedeutung sein. Andererseits, Twilights Party ist bestimmt nicht so schick wie das Derby. Aber ich sollte mich trotzdem voll und ganz auf ihr Geburtstagsoutfit konzentrieren. Meine Freundinnen aus Ponyville wissen meine harte Arbeit immer zu schätzen. Ich will sie nicht entäuschen. Das werde ich auch nicht. Opal, ich gehe zum Wonderbolts Derby als Gast von Fancypants! Lachen :Rarity: Oh, Entschuldigung, Entschuldigung! :Fancypants: Rarity, ich freu mich dich zu sehen! Schön, dass du es einrichten konntest. :reden :Fancypants: Wenn ich vorstellen darf. Das ist Rarity. Sie wohnt momentan im Canterlot-Schloss. :Ponys: reden verwirrt :Ansager: Ladys und Gentleponys, willkommen beim Wonderbolts Derby! Die Teilnehmer begeben sich schon an die Startlinie. Das Rennen wird also jeden Moment beginnen. :Fancypants: Ich bin natürlich für Rapid Fire. Er nimmt den großen Preis sicher mit nach Hause. :stimmen zu :Rarity: Ich glaube der hat keine Chance gegen Fleetfoot. :japsen :Fanfare :jubelt :Trillerpfeife :Ansager: Fleetfoot gewinnt mit einer Nasenlänge Vorsprung! :Rarity: jubelt :Fancypants: Bravo, Rarity. Sagst du mir woher du wusstest, dass Fleetfoot gewinnen würde? :Rarity: Meine Freundin Rainbow Dash redet ständig von ihr. Sie sagt Fleetfoot ist zwar nicht die größte, aber dafür äußerst schnell. :Pish Posh: Und wer ist diese 'Rainbow Dash'? :Rarity: Äh... schluck Naja... sie... sie ist die, ähm... Trainerin der Wonderbolts. :Fancypants: Die Gute wohnt im Schloss von Canterlot und kennt das Pegasuspony, dass die Wonderbolts trainiert. Ich hab euch doch gesagt, was für ein wichtiges Pony sie ist. :plaudern :Fancypants: Ein dreifaches Hurra auf Rarity! Sie ist mein neuer Lieblingspartygast! :Ponys: Hip hip, hurra! Hip hip, hurra! Hip hip, hurra! :Rarity: ...und dann hab ich gesagt, “bitte, das ist doch kein Hut, Schätzchen, das ist 'ne Naturkatastrophe, die irgendwie auf deinem Kopf gelandet ist!" :lachen künstlich :Pish Posh: Du bist ja so entzückend, Rarity, absolut entzückend. Du musst heute Abend unbedingt zu meiner Galerieeröffnung kommen. lacht :Rarity: Oh, äh, das würd ich gern, aber- :Vance Van Vendington: Und du darfst nicht vergessen, dass morgen früh meine Wohltätigkeitsauktion ist. :Rarity: Nein, das tu ich sicher nicht- :Swan Dive: Und natürlich ist bei meiner Dinnerparty morgen Abend ein Platz für dich reserviert. :Rarity: Ich, ähm, fühle mich geschmeichelt. Ganz ehrlich. Aber ich hab ein wichtiges Projekt, mit dem ich dringend anfangen muss und- :Pish Posh: Oh, aber Rarity! Wenn du heute Abend nicht kommst, kann ich die Eröffnung ja auch gleich absagen und die Galerie schließen! :Vance Van Vendington: Sagte ich schon, dass meine Auktion für einen wohltätigen Zweck ist? :Swan Dive: Meine Dinnerparty wird eine totale Katastrophe, wenn du nicht kommst. :Rarity: Dann... komm ich natürlich. :Pish Posh: Wundervoll! :Vance Van Vendington: Oh, was für ein Glück. :Swan Dive: Meine Dinnerparty ist gerettet! :Rarity: Tja, Opal, wir bleiben doch noch ein paar Tage länger hier. Dass ich zufällig mit Fancypants zusammengestoßen bin, ist das Beste, was mir je passiert ist. Natürlich ist mir nichts wichtiger als dass Twilights Outfit rechtzeitig zur Party fertig wird. Aber ich kann Canterlots Elite nicht enttäuschen, indem ich ihrer Einladungen ablehne. Das geht einfach nicht! Das Pony das jedes Pony kennt :Rarity ::In Jetset-Kreisen beweg ich mich elegant ::Ich bin so ein Promi-Pony und bei allen Ponys bekannt ::Was ich auch tu, man starrt mich an, wie gebannt ::Denn ich bin ein Promi-Pony und bei allen Ponys bekannt ::Man weiß, wer ich bin und man sieht hin, wenn ich erschein ::Wo etwas läuft, wo etwas geht lädt man mich gerne ein ::Bin die Hauptperson auf jedem Ball im Land, yeah! ::Ich bin so ein Promi-Pony und bei allen Ponys bekannt ::Sie lauschen andächtig, sag ich nur ein Wort ::Wenn ich rede, schweigen andre sofort ::Und die crème de la crème reicht mir mit Freude die Hand ::Denn ich bin als Promi-Pony bestens bekannt ::Im Opernhaus und auf einer schicken Yacht ::Egal wo ich bin, wird immer mir der Hof gemacht ::Und die crème de la crème reicht mir mit Freude die Hand, yeah! ::Denn ich bin ein Promi-Pony und bei allen Ponys bekannt ::Ja als Promi-Pony bin ich ::Als Promi-Pony bin ich ::Als Promi-Pony bin ich jedem Pony bekannt :schläft vor Erschöpfung ein Überraschung :Rarity: Oh, hoffentlich habe ich jetzt nichts vergessen. :Gepäckträger: Ich... auch... :Rarity: Dann gehen wir mal. :Opalescence: jault :Rarity: Ich muss schnell zurück nach Ponyville, um Twilights Kleid fertig zu machen- :quitscht :Rarity: Für mich? Liebste Rarity, hiermit laden wir dich morgen Nachmittag zur Canterlot-Gartenparty ein. Gezeichnet, Jet Set und Upper Crust! japs Die Canterlot-Gartenparty! Die ist neben der Gallopp-Gala das wichtigste Ereignis in Canterlot! Quietsch Oh, wenn ich da hin gehe, verpass ich Twilights Geburtstag... Aber wenn ich nicht hingehe, könnte das meinen Ruf in Canterlot als äußerst wichtiges Pony für immer und ewig ruinieren. Dann werde ich vielleicht nie wieder zu einem Empfang der Schickeria eingeladen! Geburtstag einer Freundin... äußerst wichtiges Pony. ächtz Es ist einfach zu wichtig. tief Luft Meine liebe Twilight, ich werde es zu deiner Geburtstagsparty morgen leider nicht schaffen, weil... japs weil die arme Opal sehr krank ist! Und sie ist nicht in der Verfassung die lange Reise nach Ponyville anzutreten! Ich hoffe, du verstehst das. Deine Freundin, Rarity. :Gepäckträger: ächtz Das bedeutet dann wohl, dass ich deine Koffer nicht runter bringen muss? :Rarity: Genau. Aber, ich brauche Hilfe beim Auspacken. :Gepäckträger: Oomph! :Opalescence: jaul :Rarity: Was denkst du? Zu viel? Du hast recht. Zu wenig. Haa, Gartenparty, hier bin ich! :Rest der Hauptfiguren: Überraschung! :Rarity: japs :Pinkie Pie: Einblendung Ich glaub sie kommt langsam wieder zu sich. Hallo nochmal! :Rarity: Wieso seid-- was habt ihr-- wie ist das-- :Applejack: Hört euch das an. Sie freut sich so uns zu sehen, dass sie kaum reden kann. :Rarity: Was ich sagen wollte ist, was macht ihr hier? :Twilight Sparkle: Als ich gelesen hab, dass du in Canterlot fest sitzt, hab ich Pinkie Pie gefragt ob wir meine Geburtstagsparty hierher verlegen könnten, damit du sie nicht verpasst! :Pinkie Pie: Ballons kann man leicht einpacken. :entweicht aus den Ballons :Rarity: Wow... erst besorgst du mir eine Suite im Canterlot-Schloss und jetzt das. Ich weiß gar nicht, was ich sagen soll, Twilight. :Rainbow Dash: Wie wärs, wenn du uns erstmal sagst, wieso du dich so super schick gemacht hast? :Rarity: Ich, äh, also ich- ach, ich zieh mir immer was Schickes an, wenn Opal sich nicht so gut fühlt. nervös Das heitert sie auf. nervös :Fluttershy: Die arme Opal, wo ist denn das kranke Kätzchen? :Rarity: Oh, ähm, sie ist... wartet mal kurz. :schlägt zu :Rest der Hauptfiguren: Häh? :Opalescence: jault :Rarity: Opal, es tut mir so wahnsinnig leid. :fließt :Opalescence: Gejaule :Rarity: Sie ruht sich auf dem Bett aus. :Fluttershy: Du armes Ding. :Opalescence: Gejaule :Fluttershy: Sie sieht furchtbar aus. :Applejack: Man, ist das 'ne tolle Hütte.Im englischen Original ist dieser Satz gestrichen. :Opalescence: faucht :Twilight Sparkle: Ist... das mein Kleid? :Rarity: Ja. :Twilight Sparkle: Es ist so... schlicht. So praktisch. So ich! Es ist das perfekte Kleid für meine Geburtstagsparty! Ich liebe es! :Rarity: Seufzen Du glaubst nicht wie froh ich bin das zu hören. :Twilight Sparkle: Als ich der Prinzessin erzählt habe, dass ich die Party nach Canterlot verlege, war sie so nett und hat uns den Ballsaal im Canterlot-Schloss angeboten. Auf der Party :Pinkie Pie: Ja, im Garten steigt 'ne andere Party. :Rarity: Im Garten?! Wo?! Was ich sagen wollte ist, wo hast du die Zeit hergenommen die ganze Dekoration aufzuhängen? Haha. :Pinkie Pie: Oh, ich geh nie aus dem Haus ohne meine Partykanone. :Explosion :pfeifen :Pinkie Pie: Tada. :Twilight Sparkle: Ich hatte kurz überlegt, ob wir draußen feiern. Aber auf dem Schlossgelände feiern ja schon die anderen Ponys. :plaudern :Pinkie Pie: Jetzt wird gefeiert! :Swingmusik :Rarity: Hach. Ich könnte da doch wenigstens kurz mal vorbei schauen... Ich bin hier! :Upper Crust: Schätzchen, bin ich froh, dass du es einrichten konntest. :Fancypants: Rarity! Ich find es so schön dich hier zu sehen. :Rarity: Ich hätte es um nichts auf der Welt verpassen wollen. :Fancypants: schnüffel Was ist das denn für ein Duft, den du aufgelegt hast? Das riecht wie... schnüffel ...ist das Kuchenglasur? :Rarity: ...Ja! Ich tupfe immer ein kleines bisschen Glasur hinter meine Ohren bevor ich ausgehe. nervös Denn wir mögen doch alle den Duft von Kuchenglasur, oder? :Fancypants: Ich jedenfalls schon. :Upper Crust: Mm-hmm. :Rarity: seuft Tja, all das Gerede über Kuchen hat mich hungrig gemacht. Ich werde mal nachsehen was hier so für Häppchen gereicht werden. Wenn ihr mich bitte entschuldigen würdet... :Fancypants: Sieht sie nicht entzückend aus? :Upper Crust: Oja, da hast du recht. :Fancypants: Wie macht sie das nur? :Fancypants und Upper Crust: Unterhaltung, reden zeitgleich :Fancypants: Diese Garten-Party ist wirklich immer ein ganz besonderes Ereignis. lacht Oh. :Upper Crust: Langsam bin ich auch hungrig. Oh, da kommt ja schon was. lacht :Rarity: würg :Rarity: Ich glaube, in meiner Suite läuft noch das Badewasser. :Rarity: Ich sollte mal nach Opal sehen... :Rarity: Ist das Prinzessin Celestia? :Rarity: Ich geh nur mal kurz für kleine Ponys! :Twilight Sparkle: die Partytrompete :Rarity: Möchte jamend noch ein Gläschen Punch? :Rarity: Ich... muss nur schnell was erledigen... diese Sache wegen der... äh... ihr wisst schon...? den Überblick :Rainbow Dash: Äh, was willst du mit dem Croquet-Hammer? :Rarity: undeutlich Was für'n Croquet-Hammer? :Rainbow Dash: Hallo, der in deinem Mund! :Rarity: nervös Ooh, der Croquet-Hammer. Ich- also, die Wahrheit ist, die Wahrheit ist... :Twilight Sparkle: Warst du etwa auf der anderen Party im Garten? :Rarity: japs Ich äh, ich... :Twilight Sparkle: Rarity, du überrascht mich. Wirklich! :Rarity: Twilight, lass es mich erklären! Ich- :Twilight Sparkle: Ich wusste gar nicht, dass du so ein cleveres Geschäftspony bist! :Rarity: Du musst das verstehen! Ich- häh? :Twilight Sparkle: All diese Ponys sehen super schick aus. Und da die große Gallopp-Gala bald statt findet konntest du sie sicher davon überzeugen, ein paar deiner Kleider zu kaufen. Sehr clever! :Rarity: Oooh, ääh jaa. Ich, äh, ich wollte nicht, dass du mich für unhöflich hältst, und genau aus diesem Grund hab ich es euch nicht gesagt. nervös Nur aus diesem einen Grund. nervös :Twilight Sparkle: Oh, du hättest es uns ruhig sagen können. Du solltest da rüber gehen und dich unter die Ponys mischen! :Rarity: Oh Twilight, du bist wirklich die beste Freundin, die sich ein Pony nur wünschen kann. Wie konnte ich nur denken, dass du das nicht verstehen würdest? :Twilight Sparkle: Was kann ich nicht verstehen? :Rarity: Gar nichts. Wir sehen uns später! :Rainbow Dash: Hey, warte mal! Wir sind deine Freundinnen! Die haben sicher nichts dagegen, wenn wir ein bisschen mitfeiern! Kommt schon, Mädels! Zeigen wir denen wie eine Party in Ponyville aussieht! :Rarity: Oh, oh. Oh nein! :Explosion :blasen :Vögel zwitschern :Pinkie Pie: Mmm! kicher :Applejack: Wieso macht ihr denn gar keine Gartenarbeit? Das ist doch 'ne Gartenparty? Oder etwa nicht? :Rarity: schlürf :Jet Set: Ist doch nicht zu fassen, was das Pony da trägt. :Upper Crust: Das ist so schlicht. :Rarity: nervös Jaa. :Fancypants: Entschuldige bitte. Dürfte ich dich fragen, wo dieses Outfit her ist? :Twilight Sparkle: Natürlich darfst du das fragen. Eine sehr sehr gute Freundin von mir aus Ponyville hat das extra für mich entworfen. :Rarity: spuck :Fancypants: Aus Ponyville? Was du nicht sagst. :Twilight Sparkle: Oh ja, so ist es. Ihr Name ist- :Rarity: Fancypants! Komm mit! Ich möchte dir gern etwas zeigen, dieses äh Ding, ganz da hinten auf der anderen Seite des Gartens. :Fancypants: Meine Liebe, du musst kurz warten. Dieses reizende Pony aus Ponyville wollte mir grade sagen, wer ihr bezauberndes Kleid gemacht hat. :Rarity: Dieses Kleid? Ach was, wen interessiert's. Das ist doch nur ein schlichtes, altes- :Twilight Sparkle: Ooh, jetzt sei doch nicht so bescheiden! Das Kleid, dass du genäht hast, ist wunderschön. :Raunen geht durch die umstehenden Ponys :Twilight Sparkle: Und das finden wir alle! :Fancypants: Rarity Was denn. Du kennst diese Ponys? :tuscheln :Rarity: Ja. Ja, ich kenne sie. Sie sind vielleicht nicht so kultiviert wie ihr Canterlot-Ponys. Aber sie sind meine besten Freundinnen und sie sind zweifellos die allerwichtigsten Ponys, die ich kenne. :Jet Set: Wichtige Ponys? Diese Rabauken? :Upper Crust: Sowas Lächerliches! :Jet Set und Upper Crust: lachen :Fancypants: Also, ich finde sie auf charmante Weise rustikal. :japs :Fancypants: Und das Kleid, dass du für deine Freundin gemacht hast, ist entzückend. Ah, ich bin sicher jede Stute in Canterlot hätte auch gern so ein Kleid. :Upper Crust: Oja, hiermit bestelle ich schon mal eins davon. :Jet Set: Bestell doch gleich zwei, hmm. :Fancypants: Ähm, ja, nun gut. Wie wär's, wenn du mir deine lieben Freundinnen vorstellst? :Rarity: Mit Vergnügen! :Rarity: Liebe Prinzessin Celestia, ich möchte dir von einer wichtigen Lektion berichten, die ich gelernt habe, als ich hier war. :Prinzessin Celestia: Ich bin sehr gespannt davon zu hören. :Rarity: Ganz egal, wo einen das Leben hin verschlägt, man sollte nie vergessen, woher man kommt und mit wem man befreundet ist. Und das ist etwas worauf man immer stolz sein kann, egal was passiert. :Prinzessin Celestia: Hm, da hast du aber eine sehr wertvolle Lektion gelernt. :Gepäckträger: Das ist sicher richtig. Aber dürfte ich darum bitten, dass wir das ein bisschen beschleunigen?! Oh nein! :Abspann Verweise Navboxen en:Transcripts/Sweet_and_Elite es:Transcripciones/La Crema y Nata pl:Transkrypty/Gwiazda salonów ru:Стенограммы/Пони из высшего общества Kategorie:Zweite Staffel